tinyfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Friends
Having a lot of friends in Tiny Farm can help you a long way. You can visit their farms and check out their animals and decorations, and also send and receive messages using the sign post decoration. To add/remove and visit friends, go to the Friends button on the bottom left-hand corner of the screen. Here you will see each friend listed, just scroll to see all your friends. To see friend requests or search for a friend's name, click on the Add Friends button on the left, and all requrests will be listed here under the search bar. To visit friends, simply click on their icon box. 'Please also contribute to the forum by adding your name to find more friends 'Forum:Add_your_name_here_:) Helpful Friend Info *You can have more than 50 friends; including Alfredo. *Each day you have 15 Visiting Bonuses and 50 Remaining Help chances. *The cycle to give love will be reset once the new game day starts. *Helping a friend will give you 3 Village Points, which is a great help to reach the daily goal of your Village. *Every 24 hours the first 15 neighbors you visit will give you a bonus of 1 heart, 50 gold and 25 exp. You will get this bonus regardless of whether you give love to your neighbor's animals. When you visit your friends 10 times you will be rewarded with a Token of Friendship. Tokens of Friendship is another form of currency to acquire items in the game. *Every 24 hours you can give love to one animal to 15 of your neighbor's animals (1 per neighbor). You can only give love to animals that someone else hasn't given love to that hasn't been clicked on by that neighbor. Normally you will visit a neighbor getting the heart and then give love to their animal, keeping it simple. *Even if your friend didn't collect the love you gave the day before the day change you can still help this friend. *Your friends will have a help under their profile picture until you either helped them or used up all your remaining help bonuses. Even if they don't have an animal available you can help it will still be shown. *Under your friends name you will see to what Village they belong to and when the last time was they were active. *On your farm when you select on a friend's icon balloon above your animal it has the same effect as you giving that animal a love point. This may or may not be helpful depending on whether you are breeding/leveling that animal. *Create a pen for the current animal pair you are breeding. Put a "help" sign (found in the Store) in that pen at the front so everyone can see it. This is a signal to visitors that they should give love to those animals first. Conversely when you visit a contact look for the "help" sign and love animals in that pen. Do NOT put a "help" sign in the middle of an open area with 20 animals. Of course everyone wants help, a generic "help" sign does not communicate anything to other players. Keep in mind most people don't understand this but some players do. *Remove friend balloons above your animals frequently. They prevent other friends from giving Love Points to those animals, which is important during certain events. (It is frustrating to find an animal you need to complete a quest only to find someone else beat you to it and that contact does not remove the friend balloon until the next day or two.) *If you do not have at least 15 neighbors you can get some more. You can add more from the Friends button. Select friends, then select add friends; this will generally bring up a list of friends who you can add. If you have been removing neighbors you may need to load more. You can go Alfredo's farm to find friends to add friend by asking to be added as a friends on Alfredo's sign post. If neighbors don't visit you after 7 days in a row of visiting them remove them and get a different neighbor. You also can visit the Forum to find active players. Here is the Forum:Add_your_name_here_:) The Sign Post The sign post allows you to receive and send messages to your friends. Simply click on the postboard icon floating above it to go to the mail interface. *You can use both your own sign post or your friend's sign post to send messages. You may post public messages by simply typing a message and clicking post. If you are writing on your own post, it will appear on your sign, and if you are writing on your friend's, it will appear on theirs. *You can make a message private by checking the "Send Private Message" box on the top left of the message. *You can access an additional menu by clicking on the down arrow on the bottom right of a message by a player. This opens up a tab that allows you add the sender as a friend, to send them a private message, or to delete the message if it is on your own sign. *Despite how large the message space looks, there is a tight character limit on every message you can write. It is exactly 80 characters. Return to Events page Category:Friends Category:Gameplay